Someone like me?
by PurpleLoverAddict
Summary: I'm invisible to everyone, I always have and maybe even always will. I can't help it, I'm a shy person, even if I try to do something, no one would ever notice...Why am I the only one like this? KurokoXOC
1. Why Only Me?

**_Yo! Anyone know me? Hehe, I'm one of the creators of Otaku Twins J_**

**_Just so you know, I watch Kuroko no Basket for the _**story**_, not for the _**guys**_ (no offense)_**

**_Character Introduction:_**

**_The main character is a suuuper shy, short in height, and has short purple hair (I know, I know, I love purple too much) 16 year-old girl named Mika Aosaka_**

**_Okay, so, I guess this is the first fanfiction I ever posted, hope you enjoy it!_**

**_Tadatoshi Fujimaki owns Kuroko no Basket!_**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Why only me?**

"So-sorry…!", a purple haired girl said after she bumped someone

"Wha-what the..!?" When did she…?! Dude, did you see her there?!", another student said to his friend

"No-no man, I was looking in front of me the whole time..!", the friend said

The girl looked at them in surprise, then looked down and bowed then started walking fast towards the bulletin boards

**Not again…first day of school has turned out like this again…**, she thought

"Wha-!? She disappeared!", the student she bumped in to earlier said behind her

She sighed, **Another year of absence…, **She thought, hugging her sling bag as she walked with her hair covering her eyes

She arrived at the bulletin boards just outside the doors of Seirin High school where the names are supposed to be listed to indicate what class you're in

**Crowded…, **She thought with a worried face

But she easily got through the crowd, **there are advantages…, **she thought then started looking for her name on the bulletin board

**Mika…Mika….Mika….THERE!...class 1-A, as usual I guess…**

Then Mika turned and started walking through the crowd again, easily getting through, she sighed, and started walking towards her classroom on the 2nd floor and arrived in front of the door

**Here goes nothing…!**

She opened the door to see only a few students were in the classroom, most of them were in groups, others were reading books or sleeping on their desks

She sighed again, closed the door behind her and nervously made her way to the teachers table in the front

She looked at the seat plan and looked for her name, it was on the 3rd column from her right in the 1st row

**Right, because my name starts with A…**

She looked at her classmates

…

They obviously haven't noticed her, she sighed again, took off her sling bag, placed it on her desk and sat down

"Hey someone went in just now right?", one of her female classmates who was sitting two desks away from her said, this got Mika's attention and looked at her

"Really? But I don't see a new face…", another said looking around

"But I heard the door open just now!", the girl protested

The other one started laughing, "Maybe your starting to hallucinate!", she said then laughed again

Mika sighed looking in front again…**At least she noticed me come in…well ****_heard _****me come in…that's a start…**

After a while of waiting, the students of 1-A started going in their classroom, and so did the other classes, it was getting noisier and noisier

Until finally the teacher arrived, a woman that looked like she was around her 20's, she had golden curly hair that reached only her shoulders, wearing glasses, a white blouse and a black skirt

"Hello class, I am Miss Inako, Call me Inako sensei, I will be your class adviser for this year", she said

"Welcome to Seirin high! Your all now officially High school students!", she exclaimed excitedly raising both her arms

Everyone cheered except Mika

Suddenly, Inako sensei looked like she noticed something and looked to Mika's direction

Mika looked at her in surprise, **Does she actually notice me…?**, she thought hopefully

Inako sensei suddenly grabbed the seat plan from her desk and scanned it, everyone went quiet all of a sudden

Then she put the seat plan down and closed her eyes, then pushed the bridge of her glasses

And then looked to Mika's direction once again, Mika looked at her in anticipation

"It seems like Aosaka-san is absent today", Inako sensei stated, looking at the whole class this time

Mika lowered her head in disappointment, **Ho-how…?! I'm just in front of you…!**, she thought a face ready to cry

"But it's also possible that she is just running late!", Inako sensei said enthusiastically, clapping her hands together with a smile

"U-um…sensei..", Mika said shyly

"No worries! It's still the first day of school!"

"Sensei.."

"The school assembly won't start until 10 a.m.! She can still make it!"

Then Mika abruptly stood up, causing her chair and desk to make a loud noise, which got everyone's attention

…

For a few seconds, it was just silence…Mika was still standing with her arms on the table and was having a waterfall of sweat while everyone was staring at her with shocked faces

Inako sensei had her mouth wide open.

…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHH!", everyone shouted in unison with Inako sensei was pointing at her

"Ho-how did you—?! Since when were you—?!", Inako sensei said, still with a shocked face

Mika started playing with her fingers, "U-um…I've been he-here..the whole time…"

…

Once again it was silence..

Inako sensei's glasses dropped

…

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?", Everyone shouted in unison

Mika was once again having a waterfall of sweat..

**I can never get used to this…**, she thought as she sat down and looked at her hands on her lap, **Why is it always like this… I'm always the only one who's—**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHH!", another class shouted in unison just above theirs

This got everybody's attention and they all looked up

**Eh?**

...

Once again, silence came…

…

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?", the class above them once again shouted

Mika's eyes widened, **Could it be…?**

Then she realized that everyone was looking at her, and once again she had a waterfall of sweat

Then everyone started laughing

**Huh?**

"Maybe they found out about her!", one of her male classmates said, still laughing

**Eh?**

"Yeah! And they had _exactly_ the same reaction as us!", another one said

Mika blushed in embarrassment and looked at her hands on her lap again

They continued laughing and teasing her

She looked like she was ready to cry

"THAT IS ENOUGH!", Inako sensei shouted, sounding angry

Everyone went silent

"I expected more from High school students! You should all be ashamed of yourselves!"

….

Once again, silence

….

Inako sensei pushed the bridge of her glasses with an angry look

Then she looked at the clock at the back of the room, it was already 9:00 a.m.

Inako sensei cleared her throat, "As for now, please get to know each other until 10:00 a.m.", she said

Everyone looked at her in anticipation except Mika

"Dismissed!"

Everyone cheered happily, some stood up from their chairs, some stayed, including Mika Aosaki, who was still sitting there, looking at her hands on her lap, with her hair covering her face

Inako sensei noticed this

"Please don't be so hard on yourself Aosaki-san! It's still the first day of school!", She said optimistically

Mika looked at her with a look of sadness, then she smiled a bit

"Arigatou sensei", she said shyly

Inako sensei giggled a little, then started walking towards the door, "Gambatte ne!", she said, "Oh! And also! Please get a Seirin high school uniform when you can! Other teachers might scold you!", she continued then waved at her and walked out the door

Mika stared at where Inako sensei disappeared to

She sighed

**Nothing ever happens even if I try..**, she thought as she stood up and wore her sling bag again, and then she started walking towards the door

She looked at her classmates before she left the room, once again, don't notice her

**I wonder where I can get the uniform, this one is from my old school…**, she thought touching her grey sweater vest as she walked

She was approaching a turning point, there were a lot of people but again, no one notices her

Realization hit her

**Could the reaction of the class above us really be because of me?**, she wondered, **I mean, it's not like they could—**

_Bump_

Mika fell on the floor

"Hey did you feel something?", a tall male student said

**Again…**

"No, Why?"

**They still haven't noticed—**

"PLEASE STOP WALKING", a male student with light blue hair suddenly said blocking the students way

**Eh?**

* * *

**_YEAH! How was it? :D_**

**_Please review! I need feedbacks! I wanna know if you like it!_**


	2. Just Like Me!

**_HAHAHA! CHAPTER 2 EVERYBODY! ^^_**

**_Yes, yes, in the first chapter, in the character introduction, It's supposed to be Mika Aosaki! Not Mika Aosaka! Sorry about that! ^^'_**

**_So happy! SO happy!_**

**_…_**

**_Uh I guess I should thank the people who reviewed!_**

**_Thank you to _****_Miyako-san51 and iiAnimeLover!_****_ :D_**

**_Your Reviews are HIGHLY APPRECIATED! THAAAANK YOU!_**

**_I got inspired to continue the story because of you! :D_**

**_Now on with the story! ^_^_**

**_I don't own Kuroko no Basket!_**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Just like me!**

"Huh..?! What the..!?", the tall student said

"You just hit someone, and that someone fell on the ground and you just were about to step all over her, please apologize", the blue haired student bluntly said.

"I-I didn't even see—"

"Exactly"

The tall student flinched

…

"Sorry.." he said then continued walking, avoiding Mika, who was still on the floor, wearing a really shocked face

**He could see me..?!, **she thought

Suddenly, the blue haired student kneeled beside Mika, she twitched

"Are you okay?" he asked, still wearing the same face, but giving her a hand

Mika looked at his hand first before placing her hand on his, "I-I'm fine..tha-thank you..", she said as the boy pulled her up

"You must be new here", he said bluntly, looking at my uniform

"Ha-hai..! I am a 1st year student…", Mika said shyly, starting to play with her fingers, "I haven't bought a uniform yet…"

**I-I'm actually talking to someone my age…!**

"Then please excuse those students, they probably weren't looking where they were going" he once again said bluntly, but politely..?

"I-Iya..! I was the one that wasn't lo-looking where I was going..um…so..", Mika said, starting to have a waterfall of sweat

**Shou-should I ask hi-his name..? That's how you do it right…?**

He suddenly showed a face with a bit of surprise, or more like realized something

"A-ano…namae wa?" Mika asked shyly (**_Translation: U-um…your name..?_**)

"Kuroko Tetsuya desu" he said bluntly

"Te-tetsuya-san desuka…?" she said shyly, looking at Kuroko, he was still wearing that same face, and then Mika suddenly flushed and looked away

**I-I said someone's name besides mine…!**

Kuroko noticed that there was another group of people coming their way, he looked at Mika then took her hand and started walking fast towards the stairs going up

Mika showed a look of surprise as Kuroko was pulling her

When they arrived at the top of the stairs, Kuroko turned to face Mika

Mika was still looking at him with a surprised face

"A-ano..Tetsuya—"

"We were blocking the way, if we stayed at that hallway, we would be bumped by a bunch of people" he said bluntly

"E-eh..?! De-demo.." Mika said, looking downstairs at the people who were passing by

**They would only bump me though…**, she thought

"Anata wa?" the boy suddenly said (**_Transation: You?_**)

"Huh?"

"Namae"

"A-ah..! Mi-Mika Aosaki desu…!" she said shyly, bowing low

He slightly smiled, "Nice to meet you then." He said, Mika looked at him in surprise

**Nice to me-meet you..? Does that mean…He's..my…friend…?**, she thought, staring at him

"Whats wrong?", Kuroko said

"I-Iya..! A-ano…you can…actually…see me?" Mika asked nervously

Kuroko showed a face of surprise, "Hai", he said then looked away, with his hair covering his face

**Huh?**

"Do you mean people _don't _see you?", he suddenly asked, looking at Mika again

Mika flinched, then she looked the other way and started playing with her fingers

"Ha-hai…" she said shyly

…

A few seconds of silence…

"Me too" he said, bluntly

Mika looked at him in shock

"Yo-you too!? You mean you—"

"Kuroko! There you are! I can't believe we actually found you!" another student with a cat mouth said, coming from upstairs

"Coach asked us to—" another student with black hair said, but then showed a look of realization

"Kuroko, who were you talking to just now?" He said

Kuroko's eyes widened in surprise, and then he looked at Mika

Mika was looking at the black haired student with sad eyes

"A friend." Kuroko said, turning to the black haired student

Mika looked at Kuroko in surprise

The student's eyebrow raised

Mika's eyes widened in realization, "You-you're a second year..!?" she asked Kuroko

"AH!" the cat mouthed student and the black haired student exclaimed in unison pointing at Mika, realizing she was there

"That's right. Why?" Kuroko replied, ignoring the student's reaction

Mika showed a face of horror, "Go-Gomenasai..! I have been rudely talking to you Tetsuya-**_senpai_**!" she exclaimed, bowing low again

Kuroko showed a look of a little surprise, then smiled a bit, "It's okay" he said, ruffling her hair, then turned to the black haired student

Mika raised her head

The other students were still pointing at Mika with shocked faces

"What was it that coach asked you to do?" Kuroko asked the black haired one

**Coach..? Is he on a sports team?**

"…Uh..Co-come with us first, we'll tell you on the way", he replied, looking at Mika then at Kuroko, then the 3 started going upstairs

Mika touched her head as she watched them go upstairs quietly

Before Kuroko could reach the top of the stairs, he halted and turned to Mika, "Let's talk later." He said bluntly

Mika showed a look of surprise and nodded in agreement, so did Kuroko, the he continued climbing the stairs

Mika stared at the top of the stairs where he disappeared to with wide eyes

She looked downstairs and could see the people have lessened

Her eyes widened once more in realization, **Tetsuya-sa— I mean Tetsuya senpai..is just like me..?**, she thought

Then started walked down the stairs, **Ho-how…? All my life…for as long as I can remember..I couldn't be noticed…and I was the only one like that..**

She reached the bottom of the stairs and turned to the next set of stairs going down

**Wait…! Could that reaction earlier be—**

"_Attention all students, there will be a school assembly on the field in 40 minutes, Please proceed there together with your class early, Thank You_" an announcement said as Mika was still going downstairs

* * *

"Kuroko…! Who was that girl..!? And since when was she there…!?" the black haired student said in a low voice as they were walking

"That is none of your business Izuki-senpai" Kuroko bluntly said, without looking at Izuki

"What do you mean its' none of our business!? She's just like you am I right!?" the cat mouthed student said

"Who's just like him?" A girl with caramel colored hair that reached her shoulders asked in front of them

Izuki and the cat mouthed student widened their eyes when they looked at her

* * *

**…It's only been 20 minutes..?**

Mika stopped on the last step before reaching the ground floor, her eyes directly looking on the ground

And then she touched her head again

**Tomodachi…, **she thought smiling

Then continued walking, going straight this time

She gazed at the windows on her left as she walked the ground floor hallway going to the shoe lockers

There were already a lot of people on the field waiting for the assembly to start

Mika sighed, looking down and eye's closed

Then looked up again with a smile, **I've never felt so happy!** , she thought, starting to run

**Today…! I got ****_noticed_**** and I gained a friend! A friend who's just like me!**

* * *

**_OOOOOOOOOOOKAY! How was it?_**

**_Good? Bad? Say it all in your review! ;)_**

**_Please Favorite! And Follow! :D_**

**_See you in the next chapter! *Winks* _**

**_(Sorry, I don't really know what to say ^^')_**


	3. Just a Nightmare

**_YEAH!_**

**_UPDATE UPDATE UPDAAAAATE!_**

**_That's right everybody! It's the long awaited update!_**

**_Well! All that waiting is done because it's here now!_**

**_Just a brief summary of this chapter: Nice?_**

**_…_**

**_Whatever_**

**_Anyways, enjooooy! :D_**

**_Disclaimer: It's a fanfiction :|_**

**Chapter 3: Just a Nightmare**

_Students, please proceed to the field now, the assembly will start in 5 minutes,_ an announcement said

**I wonder where Kuroko-senpai is? **Mika thought, **What class is he?**

She giggled a bit, **Is this what it feels like to have friends? **She thought happily

Mika looked around to see her schoolmates talking with each other; she was standing at the front of the line in their class. However, they don't seem to notice she's there…

"Do see Aosaki-san anywhere?" Her female classmate asked

"Maybe she's already here!" the other one said laughing

Mika's eyes widened, then she looked away and stared on the ground

**Should I say something…? **She gulped

The other student continued laughing

"Hey stop it will you! Didn't you hear what Inako-sensei said!", a male classmate said

Mika cocked her head to see who it was

He was a bit taller than Mika, he had brown eyes and short black hair

Mika gasped, **that person was sitting beside me in the classroom…!**

The image of the boy popped up in her head, she saw his reaction when he found out she was sitting there, a really shocked face

The classmate that was making fun of Mika looked down with a guilty face

"Right…sorry.." then she started walking to the back of the line

The purple haired girl watched quietly in shock, she just stared at the boy's back as he watched the girl walk

It seemed like all the students were on the field already, there was teacher standing on the stage in front of everybody

"Quiet down everyone! We are about to start the assembly!" the teacher said, getting everyone's attention, including Mika Aosaki

She faced the stage in surprise right after the teacher spoke, then looked at the boy again, he was right behind her

And, well, it doesn't seem like he noticed her..

She gulped and looked at his face, he was looking at the teacher on the stage

**Say…say something Mika!...**

She looked down again

**His name….on the seat plan…**

The image of the seat plan popped in her head

**Hikamori…Haru..?**

She gulped again

"Now the principal will say a few words" the teacher said, everyone clapped, except Mika, she was still facing the boy, directly looking on the ground, nervous and hands into fist on her chest

**I need…need to thank him..!**

She moved her right hand towards the bottom of his uniform and pulled it a bit

"Hi-Hikamori…Ku-kun…" she said shyly, looking down and pulling the bottom of his uniform

He didn't notice

The principal started talking

"Hika…mori..Kun…"

He twitched, and then started looking around

"Hi-Hikamori-Kun…!" she said looking at his face this time

He twitched again and then looked at Mika with wide eyes

Everyone clapped as the principal finished his speech

Mika was just looking at the boy nervously, unable to look at him directly, while Hikamori continued staring with a shocked face

"A-ano..I ju-just…um….we-well..you..se-see…" Mika said nervously, starting to play with her fingers, her eyes looking the other way

He continued staring

"I-I…um…sa-saw what…you-you did..and..well…"

That same teacher started talking again, something about clubs and stuff, then some students went on stage and introduced the club they were from

He continued staring

"I just wa-wanted…..to…u-um….tha-thank…you..!" she said nervously, closing her eyes and bowing low

The boy continued staring at her, then watched as she lifted her head again

He inhaled, "AAAAAAAAHHHH!" he shouted moving back a bit, getting everyone's attention

Mika jumped in surprise

Hikamori looked like he saw a ghost so one of his guy friends approached him with a sweat-drop

"Du-dude…what's wrong..?" he asked with a sweat-drop, placing his right hand on Hikamori's shoulder

Hikamori was still wearing a shocked face, he slowly lifted his finger to point at Mika in front of him

The poor girl's eye's widened as Hikamori's friend followed his finger, actually, everyone followed his finger

Mika Aosaki, because she was not wearing the right uniform, she was noticed this time because someone pointed her out

Everyone's eyes widened as they realized she was there

Meanwhile on the stage, the students were wondering what the commotion was in the 1st years, including a certain blue haired boy

"THERE SHE IS!" one of her classmates said beside her

Mika jumped in surprise

**Wha-what..?**

"I really didn't notice her!"

Mika started looking around, she noticed that everyone was looking at her and they formed some kind of circle surrounding her

**Wha-whats going on…?**

"How did she do that!?" another one said on her left side

She jumped once again

**Eh?**

Mika continued looking around and her classmates continued exclaiming things to express their shock

Until she noticed a familiar face on stage, her eyes widened as she realized who it was

**Tetsuya-senpai!** She thought in surprise, then she turned her gaze to the tall, red haired person beside him

**His…friend..?**

Kuroko was directly looking at her with that same face, she was about to walk out of the small space that was made around her but then..

"What a weird girl" one of her classmates said

Mika's eyes widened, a scene played in her head

_What a weird girl_

**Not again**

"Hmph. Yeah, No one can see her!" another teased

_No one can see her!_

**No…not again…**

The purple haired girl looked like she was about to cry, she closed her eyes and covered her ears

In the background, Hikamori was in the crowd surrounding Mika, quietly watching her as she was covering her ears

The same guy friend from a while ago nudged him, "Nice going! You actually noticed Ms. Ghost girl!" he exclaimed, laughing

Hikamori continued watching Mika quietly with a slightly guilty face

* * *

"Geez, what's with those 1st year students? Their interrupting the assembly! Where are all the Teachers!?" a tall, red haired student complained on stage

"Kagami-kun", Kuroko called out

"Hah?" he replied, sounding annoyed

"I need you to do me a favour" Kuroko said beside him, his eyes not leaving Mika

* * *

Mika started to breathe really fast, she was still covering her ears and her eyes were still closed

A scene…that scene continued to play in her mind…

The faces of the people were blurry, but she could hear their voices…

_Look, it's that girl again…_

She exhaled

_What a weirdo_

She inhaled loudly, then exhaled quietly, and then opened her eyes to see everyone was still surrounding her, murmuring among themselves…

She was still breathing fast

**It's….it's just…a nightmare…**

She closed her eyes again, parts of the scene played in her head

**Calm down…**

"Hey, where did she go?" a classmate asked

Mika gasped, opening her eyes

Everyone went quiet

Mika looked around, she saw everyone also looking around

"She disappeared again!"

**Dis…disappear?**

_Why don't you just disappear?!_

She gasped again at the scene that was playing in her head…

Those words…those words repeated in her head, over and over again, she couldn't hear anything besides that

Tears went down her face and then she started running

Hikamori's eyes widened as he watched her run through the crowd

No one seemed to _notice _her….

Someone inhaled through the microphone

He was about to chase after her until…

"SHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT UUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!" the tall, red haired student on the stage shouted through the microphone, everyone's ears hurt because of it and left the speakers to produce some kind of high pitched sound

Everyone was covering their ears

And then everyone finally placed their attention to the student on the stage

Kagami smirked triumphantly

"How's that Kuroko—" he said turning to the student beside him

But he was no longer there.

* * *

**_How waaaaaas it?! :D_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW! It's really, REALLY helpful! _**

**_It's like FOOD to me! _**

**_Say anything! Like are there any OOC people?...ANYTHING!_**

**_Anyways, I'd like to thank the people who reviewed ;)_**

**_Thanks to _****_seobbies _****_for telling me to include OC in the character selections, It's my first time to post a story on my own you see ^^'_**

**_And Thanks to _****_Miyako-san51, iiAnimeLover, Cherrypop0120, BlueFire Jin14 _****_AND my own little sister! _****_Lani0108_****_! :D_**

**_Thank you for feeding meee! But I am still hungry so keep them coming! ;)_**

**_See you in the next chapter! *Wink*_**


	4. I can't say it!

**_YEAH! UPDATE UPDATE UPDAAAAATE!_**

**_Sorry for the bit of delay on this one_**

**_I was busy typin' Otaku Twins with my sister! A Hunter X Hunter Fanfic ^^_**

**_But I hope you'll like this chapter guys! I like it myself J_**

**_ENJOY~!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko No basket!_**

**'—****_Line Break—' is the new line break!_**

**—****_Line Break—_**

**Chapter 4: I can't say it!**

I ran

Ran and ran

As fast as I could

Tears continued falling from my eyes, I had no idea why

…

All I can hear is the sound of my foot steps and my breathing

And every step I took, I became more and more….scared…

Scared of that nightmare, the nightmare I could not understand, the nightmare that I've been having every time I sulk about why I was invisible to everyone

Scared I might _disappear _again

Scared that I won't ever be seen by anyone

Scared that no one would ever find me

But why?

Why would I be scared? Why was I scared?

I tripped at a turning point

I could see the tears falling on the school floor

I don't understand

_Why don't you just disappear?!_

It kept on playing in my mind, that same scene

A boy

I couldn't see his face

All I could see…was darkness…

But I could hear his voice

_Onii-chan?_

My eyes widened

**Onii-chan…?**

I saw the small puddle that was beneath me, a small puddle of tears

My tears continued to fall without me knowing it

It's not a nightmare…it's a…memory…?

Suddenly there was a hand in front of my face and my tears fell on it

I looked up to see who it was

**Tetsuya-senpai**

My tears continued to fall as I saw Tetsuya-senpai's face

He was still wearing that same blank face

But somehow, to me right now…

It was the gentlest face I've ever seen

I took his hand and he pulled me up

I continued crying for I reason I don't know, every time a tear fell, I'd try to wipe it away, but more would just come

I knew Tetsuya-senpai was still standing in front of me, but I wasn't looking at his face

For a few seconds, it was just silence and senpai was probably just looking at me as I cried

I didn't wanna see his face…and I don't want him to see my face either

So I just looked down as I wiped each tear away…

I could only see half of senpai's body, his hands on his side and his feet

I saw him clench his fist and then…

He hugged me

My eyes widened as my face touched his chest

At that moment…

I realized

I realized that I wasn't the only one who was _invisible_ anymore

That I wasn't the only one that _disappeared anymore_

That…

That there was _someone like me _now

Someone who's experienced the same things I've experienced when it comes to people

Someone that feels the same way I feel

Someone…

Someone that I can stand by and always know…that he can always…

An image popped up in my mind

… **_see_**me

**—****_Line Break—_**

"What in the WORLD is going on here!?" A teacher suddenly said coming up on stage

The red haired student flinched

"I-I was..Uh..trying to calm the students down..!"

"KAGAMI-KUN!" an angry voice sounded behind him

Kagami seemed more nervous than before

He slowly turned to see it was Coach Riko

"Co-coach…!" Kagami said nervously smiling

"Where is Kuroko?" She said, sounding obviously angry

Kagami's eyes widened in realization, "That little…." He said, with rising anger in his voice

"Excuse me!? What do you think you're doing?! Interrupting a general assembly?!" The teacher went on and on at Kagami, while Kagami was wearing this angry look

**I'll get you Kuroko…!** He thought

While the crowd was murmuring among themselves

"Where _did _Kuroko go?" Riko said, scratching the back of her head, facing the audience

**—****_Line Break—_**

After a few minutes, I stopped crying and I was still in Tetsuya-senpai's arms

I kept on sniffing though

By then, Tetsuya-senpai stopped hugging me

"Are you okay now?" he asked, in a blunt yet…gentle way?

"hm.." I nodded, wiping a tear with closed eyes

I opened my eyes to see Tetsuya-senpai was staring at me with that same blank face

I sniffed, then blinked and started looking around

I realized that this was the same turning point where Tetsuya-senpai and I first met

I sniffed again

"Was it because of _that_?" he suddenly asked, breaking the silence

I looked at him then sniffed

I wondered what he meant, I blinked in confusion

He continued looking at me with the same look

My eyes widened in realization

**He means my— our, lack of presence…**

I looked down and sniffed, then wiped my nose

**Here I am…troubling senpai with ****_my_**** personal problem…**

"Gomene senpai…" I said, looking at his feet

"Why are you apologizing?" he asked in that same blunt tone

"…the truth i-is…*sniff…I also don't know why I was crying…" I answered, still looking down

I don't know how Tetsuya-senpai responded to that, but surely enough…I don't want him to know the reason was because of some _dream_….

But I know I felt guilty for troubling senpai like this

I sniffed again

Then I looked up at Tetsuya-senpai and smiled

"But I'm okay now! Because I know I'm not the only one anymore!"

I saw Tetsuya-senpai's eyes widen

For some reason, after that, his hair covered his eyes, "That's good to hear"

He seemed…sad

But he didn't sound like it…

I blinked in confusion, then sniffed again

I saw his hand raise and my eyes followed it

He placed it in his pocket and he got something

He took out a handkerchief with blue stripes on the sides

He handed it out to me

I stared at it

Then looked at Tetsuya-senpai

"I think you'll be needing this today" he said in the same tone, then smiled a bit

I blinked, then sniffed, and then smiled

I took his handkerchief happily and wiped my eyes with it

When I stopped wiping my eyes, I faced senpai and opened my mouth to say thank you

"Kurokoooooo!" a voice came from behind Tetsuya-senpai, he sounded like he was running

Senpai turned to see who it was

"Hyuuga-senpai" he said bluntly

"What do you think you're doing just standing here…?! Coach is enraged…!" he said between gasp, stopping in front of senpai

I couldn't see his face from my point of view, but I could see he was wearing glasses

I sniffed

Senpai continued talking with his friend with pure calmness while his friend seemed agitated

I took the hanky that Tetsuya-senpai let me barrow and blew my nose, getting senpai and his friends attention

His friend jumped in surprise

"Since when was she—"

Senpai cut him off by pushing him towards the other hallway going to the classrooms

"E-eh..?" his friend said

"Let's go before coach's mood gets worse" he said, not pushing his friend anymore

I blinked

I raised the hanky and opened my mouth to say something

But before I could say anything, Tetsuya-senpai turned to face me, "Return it to me whenever you want to or when you can" he said bluntly, then continued walking

I let my arm raising the hanky fall on my side and I watched him walk until I couldn't see him anymore

I just stared at where he disappeared to

I sniffed again

Then stared at the hanky on my palm

**When I want to….?**

Suddenly, I felt a warm feeling on my cheeks and a tingly feeling inside of me

Like…I was excited or something

I giggled

Then I jumped in surprise as I heard nearby people talking and foot steps

**The assembly…!** I thought, panicking

I placed the hanky in my skirt pocket

And when I was about to dash towards the field I suddenly saw…

Hikamori-kun…

He was about 2 meters away from me

I widened my eyes, remembering what happened a while ago

The whole reason why I had troubled Tetsuya-senpai to comfort me in the first place

I didn't like it

I furrowed my eyebrows at the memory

Then I noticed that he seemed to be looking for something

I continued to furrow my eyebrows at him

"What's wrong?" I said bluntly wearing a blank face this time, getting his attention

His eyes widened, realizing I was there and he jumped a little when he turned to face me

I furrowed my eyes at him again

By then, he must have noticed that my eyes were red from crying

Because he suddenly showed a face of guilt

I'm mad at him, really mad. And I know it's bad not to forgive him.

But I was mad not only because of what he did to me, but also what he _made _me do and what he _made _Tetsuya-senpai do

I didn't like it

The fact that I had to trouble Tetsuya-senpai was the worst

"Are you happy now? Not being able to **_see_** me seemed to make you people _happy _anyways." I said, with a voice still shaky because of crying

I sniffed, then looked the other way

**So he's feeling guilty now…?**

I felt the anger rising in me because of the thought and clenched my fist

I don't know why I don't like it…

I just…**_don't_**

I heard him inhale to say something, but before he said anything, I started fast-walking and went past him, still not looking at him

I don't know how he reacted to that, I could only hear my own footsteps….but

What happened a while ago…

That nightmare or whatever

It was triggered because of Hikamori-Kun wasn't it?

I continued fast-walking in the hallway going to the field and then I looked at the floor as I walked

I've never had that…_nightmare_ at school before.

Usually, I only had it at home, in the middle of the night.

I didn't know why though…

And why was it triggered by…_that_?

I shook my head and shrugged the thought off, **I don't wanna think about it**

I raised my head to see the exit is just a few meters away

And then my eyes widened as I saw all the students entering the door

I looked out the window and saw there were more coming

**Is the assembly over already? **I thought with a bead of sweat going down my face

**Wait a minute! **I thought as my eyes widened in realization, **The assembly stopped because of me right!?** I continued, as I remembered that everyone made a fuss and the assembly was interrupted

**Waaah! I might get in trouble! **I panicked at the thought, **_Tetsuya-senpai_**** might get in trouble! **I panicked even more

The students were nearing me now, so I decided to stay on the side and wait for them to pass

**Wait a minute!**

I recalled what senpai's friend said, _What are you doing just standing here..!? Coach is enraged..!_

**Noooo! I troubled him some mooore! **I thought, holding my head and then shaking it, more people passed by but they don't notice me

**I need to explain things! I can't trouble senpai more than I already have! **I thought, this time with a determined look

**All I have to say is that Tetsuya-senpai was with me because—**

My eyes widened at the thought, **Tetsuya-senpai was with me because— **I furrowed my eyebrows

**Why can't I say it..!?** I thought pouting

I felt that warm feeling in my cheeks again, I held my cheeks with both my hands and slapped myself twice

And that's when I noticed a certain tall red haired student passing by

My eyes widened, **Tetsuya-senpai's friend!** I thought, recalling that he was on stage with senpai

My face brightened up

**Chance!**

**—****_Line Break—_**

Now having a friend who's someone like her, the possibility of meeting new people is likely. However, that aside, decisions can affect the future, that is a fact. So what may happen to a certain black haired student who now regrets his actions and is now being disliked by Mika?

All lies on her shoulders, the future of the Kuroko, the coach and even a certain black haired student…

**—****_Line Break—_**

**_Yes! Done! *Raises hand triumphantly*_**

**_So what do you think about this chapter? J?_**

**_Say it all in your review! Be it good or bad! The more reviews I get, the faster I update! (I'll try -.-')_**

**_Like I said, it's like FOOD for me! But I'm still HUNGRY!_**

**_So keep 'em comin! ^0^_**

**_Before I forget, I'd like to Thank those who reviewed!:_**

**_Vivvy09, CherryPop0120, BlueFire Jin14 and my sister Lani0108!_**

**_Anyways_**

**_See you in the next chapter! *Winks*_**


End file.
